Who to Save
by TurtleTracer
Summary: FINALLY! Donnie has finally done it! He has created the perfect retro-mutagen for Karai. Now he can make up for all the things he's wronged Leo for over the past year! A simple mission for his brother's happiness turns into a complete disaster. By the time this is over just who will really be saving who? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1- Saved Pride

**This is a story based off the 2012 tmnt series. It takes place after everyone returns home from their adventure in space. The last anyone saw of Karai was her throwing up the brain worm in the episode 'Fourfolds Trap.'**

 **This story was inspired because when you love someone, you want to be their hero. Leo is a hero. Or at least every part of himself wants to be a hero. And really what more is there to being a hero than that?**

 **So since he's a hero, Leo wants to save Karai, he wants to save everybody! But who saves who, and just how are people saved. What if this time Leo can't save anybody?**

* * *

 **Who to Save?**

Donnie wouldn't stand for it anymore. He wasn't going to stay one more day in that lair, watching Leo sigh in regret.

Waiting for hours for Master Splinter to come out of the dojo as he meditates in front of that stupid picture.

Shifting uncomfortably as Raph rolls his eyes at Leo whenever he brings up the dreaded Karai topic.

And he certainly refused to watch as Mikey tries to encourage Leo again and again with empty words of Karai's safety.

Karai.

If Donnie was honest with himself, the importance of Karai's well-being was near the bottom of his life saving to-do list.

But nothing moves something up your to-do list like a house of grieving family members.

So Donnie, planned and persevered. While he was in space he collected samples. The planets they visited, even briefly, had vastly different organic and chemical variations than on Earth. This was his opportunity. Donnie could finally succeed in what he failed to do before. He could make Karia a cure.

And with the professor around to take care of anything technical, Donnie had a surprising amount of free time, and he wasn't one to waste valuable time.

So now, two months after their return to Earth he finally managed it. He created a retro-mutagen, a complete retro-mutagen for Karai.

In theory this retro-mutagen should fix everything. It would turn her completely human again, keep her mind from wondering to animalistic behavior, and erase all traces of the brain worm's influence.

But there lie the same problem Donnie ran into last time he tried to save her with an antidote. He still didn't have a way to test something of this scale.

The retro-mutagen worked on the samples of mutated snake scales that Donnie had collected on the guy's nightly outings.

But such a small test can't take the place of a full scale scenario. Not when it comes to mutagen. Mutagen is just too unpredictable. There are too many variables, to many stops and turns. That's why, despite everything that Donnie has done so far. All of these hours and this work, it still might lead up to nothing.

But he would try; of course he would have to try.

So Donnie walked purposely out of his lab and into the lair.

Leo, he had to find Leo first. He was the one he did this for; Leo was the one who really cared. Karai meant something to Leo, not him. Because no matter how bad Donnie felt about it, to him Karai was just an obstacle.

And Donnie didn't spend his childhood running through endless handmade obstacle courses to not try and make it past this one.

'And maybe someday,' thought Donnie, 'we'll have spent enough time together, were I can really consider her a sister.'

Donnie found Leo in the dojo sitting cross legged in front of Raph. He had one of Raph's hands grasped in between two of his. Leo was talking silently, gently moving Raph's hand into different positions while Leo explained which hand signal went with each part of the mantra.

Leo was teaching Raph the 'healing touch'.

Donnie felt a momentary pang of jealously, a normal jerk of the heart that is a standard reaction when coming upon such a scene. Leo hadn't even asked Donnie if he would like to learn the 'healing touch'. But the jealously was normal, so Donnie let it flow away.

Raph stared down at his hand as Leo instructed him. His face was so obviously forced into what Raph pictured as a contemplative expression that Donnie wanted to laugh.

But at least he was taking Leo's lesson seriously.

Donnie walked up to the two of them, silently sitting down cross legged beside them.

When he first finished the retro- mutagen Donnie's first reaction was to rush out of the room and present this newfound hope to his leader, to see Leo's exhilarated and grateful expression before he demanded everyone out of the lair on an immediate snake hunt.

Now, watching his two dominating brothers take part in such a calming activity, Donnie's glad he restrained himself.

"No Raph, you need to rest this finger here."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's about right; now bend your thumb more towards your palm."

But this was too much.

"Actually Leo we don't technically have thumbs."

The two brothers looked annoyingly at Donnie.

Oops.

"Way to ruin the peaceful mood Don," Raph huffed pulling his hand out from between Leo's.

Donnie bit his bottom lip a little nervously "Uh, sorry."

Leo reached out and grabbed Raph by the wrist bringing his hand back towards him. "Donnie this is important, it's important that all of us know how to do this eventually. I mean you saw how effective it was. On April, and on you guys, and on Kar…."

Oh man.

Raph dropped his arm midrise from his position where he was going to aggressively rip his hand out of Leo relaxed grip. Instead Raph sighed tiredly.

Now that Donnie thought about it, Raph probably just woke up from his day nap only a moment ago.

"Leo c'mon bro," said Raph pleadingly.

"No Raph, don't say anything. We can save Karai," Leo snapped back.

Raph's eye ridges lowered "I want to save her to; you're not her only partial brother. I want her to be safe, I really do. But we don't know if it's possible, you're going to hurt yourself-"

"You always say stuff like that when it's about Karai," Leo interrupts angrily gripping Raph's hand tighter with his rise in emotion; "This won't end up as a bad thing. Saving her won't ever be the wrong decision."

Raph's momentarily soft eyes darkened, his face forming a familiar glower, pulling his hand out of Leo's he says "Leo I'm just saying that you're in this way to deep man, you need to take a step back."

Leo stares at the unusually astute Raph for a second before silently getting up and walking out of the dojo. Only speaking at the last moment before he left the room, "You guys just don't get it." He shut the sliding door behind him.

Raph grumbles before leaning over towards a scroll that Leo had practically been sitting on. He starts reading the scrawl in angered frustration.

Raph was never the best reader.

Meanwhile Donnie's resolve was shot.

He didn't understand?

Leo's right he didn't understand. He tried to understand, really he did.

He tried putting April in Karai's place. Imagining the nauseating fear he would be experiencing if that were the case. And that helped. But it wasn't enough. Donnie just wasn't good enough with emotions to know just what saddened thoughts were going through his brother's mind.

Donnie looked down at the thin vile in his hand that had somehow gone unnoticed throughout his entrance into the room. Possibly due to the color of the liquid, it was blackened and foggy. Not something you'd notice right away. The color made the drug look ominous.

Looking at his new creation Donnie knew that this small dose could fix everything. Not to say that their lives were sad by any means. But this particular struggle could vanish. If he could only give this to Karai.

But how could he tell Leo? After all, this thing may not work. And if it doesn't Leo will only suffer more.

Then Donnie thought about it, and suddenly he realized that he didn't actually need the others to find Karai. He could find her on his own. After all He's the one with the mutagen tracker, and all the vehicles, and other such inventions. Plus he had excellent tracking skills when he put his machines down and actually tried. And, since he couldn't be sure just what frame of mind Karia is in, his knowledge of snake behavior could also be useful.

Donnie doesn't need Leo for this, he doesn't need anyone. And if the experiment doesn't work out, his family won't have to know.

With new resolve Donnie left the dojo and went for his lab, pointedly ignoring the somehow sickening scene of Mikey trying to make Leo feel better by talking to him while he cooks Leo's favorite lunch.

Donnie wasted no time. He decided to bring a small thin backpack, one with really long shoulder straps to make up for the distance the backpack had to be from his back due to his shell. He filled the backpack with three versions of his mutagen trackers. A small pocket book hiker's guide on the behaviors of snakes, just in case. Minor medical supplies, plenty of smoke bombs, some other kinds of bombs, his turtle climbing claws, and syringes, lots and lots of syringes.

These weren't normal syringes. Unlike his previous retro- mutagen this one cannot be absorbed through the skin. It must be injected into the body. Knowing this Donnie created syringes that one could attach to their palms. All he would have to do is push his hand into Karai's flesh, and it'll empty the contents into her body.

Satisfied with his small packing, and after making sure his shell cell had full charge he was off. He left his lab as casually as he could, as if nothing was odd or different. He walked passed all three of his brothers, who were now all either near, or in the kitchen.

Pass the kitchen, through the hallway, up to the turnstiles.

He actually thought he was going to make it out of his home without even being questioned.

Which was a cute thought, but Donnie was in a family of ninjas. So no, he did not make this grand escape unnoticed.

"Donatello?" asked the calm voice of his father behind him.

Donnie wasn't surprised per say, this was Master Splinter after all, so he turned back towards his father slowly. Trying to think of a good excuse for his leaving by himself.

Because don't be fooled, he will have to have something.

His father stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the exit of their lair. Hands behind his back face calm.

This was not helping Donnie's nerves.

"Why are you leaving the lair my son? And without your brothers? The shredder has been unusually determined to find us lately. Wouldn't it be better if one of them went with you?" asked Splinter.

Donnie didn't know what to say. He could say he was going to April's or Casey's like he normally did when he left the lair alone. But those visits never last long before either sensei checks in with the humans through their phones, or one of his brothers show up to crash the party.

But he had to be with someone, no matter where he said he was going Sensei would never allow it unless he was meeting with someone.

Leatherhead? No Mikey would want to come.

Slash? No Raph would want to come.

Mondo Gecko? No Mikey again.

'Man, I need to get some none human friends,' thought Donnie amused.

Dr. Rockwell? No, no one in the mutanimals. Those guys keep too close to each other. And he didn't exactly trust Rockwell to not sell him out if one of his brothers showed up.

Fine, if he only had human friends, than he'd use humans.

"Uh, sorry Master Splinter, I was going to text everyone," Donnie lies wringing his hands nervously together. Not a necessarily uncommon behavior for Donatello. "I'm just going to see Casey; we're going to work on his bike. See I even brought the tools." Donnie finishes displaying his pack to Splinter.

Splinter pauses for a moment before answering, "I see, be careful my son, and keep your shell cell close."

"HAI SENSEI!" Donnie yells enthusiastically before racing out of the lair.

'Great,' thought Donnie as he ran off, 'now I'm going to have to upgrade Casey's stupid bike so no one gets suspicious, nice one Donnie.'

Master Splinter watched Donnie uneasily as his son ran off 'That doesn't sound like tools in that backpack,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The search for Karai never led Donnie out of the sewers. In fact Donnie didn't even have to travel far from his home before his mutagen tracker started picking up signs of Karai.

Which means that according to the tracker, there was a time that Karai was right next to their home and none of them even knew.

After calling Casey and informing the brat that he would help improve his bike if he backed him up with this little white lie. Donnie followed Karai's trail for a good two hours.

Backtracking, rerouting, following, and stumbling though the darkened sewers he tracked her. She was down here all right, and he was getting closer.

Suddenly he heard a noise. A very loud annoying noise.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh no, Bebop.

Donnie quickly slid the frail backpack off of his back as fast as possible, pulling out a small bottle filled with clear liquid. Putting his fat turtle finger over most of the bottle's opening he splashed the contents of the bottle all over his body.

He could hear Rocksteady's explosive footsteps just around the corner of the tunnel to his right.

In a panic Donnie jumped up, grabbing a small ladder attached to the top of the shadowed ceiling. Dropping the small bottle as he leaped.

Below him Bebop and Rocksteady literally ran into view. Bebop skidded one legged to a dramatic stop, sniffing the air. Rocksteady stopped in front of the pig breathing heavily.

"*Haaaaah* *Haaaah* Bebop comrade, even rhino's get tired, we must take break." The rhinoceros breathed.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Quiet fool, I know what I smell. This place is a gold mine I tell you, I smelled Karai and a turtle. No way we're leaving empty handed today!"

"I smell nothing, snake lady no here. Why would a snake want to live in such a dark damp en-viro-ment. Not good for snake bones," Rocksteady insisted.

"Boy, you should read more. But that's not the point!" yelled Bebop still determinedly smelling his surroundings, "They're here, I just know it they're… WHY AM I NOT SMELLING ANYTHING DOG!?"

Rocksteady looks up from his panting position in confusion, watching as Bebop storms and stomps about the small sewer area in childish anger, "Bebop, what is wrong, what do you mean you cannot smell?"

Bebop spins around, his Mohawk drooping in his tantrum, "I can't smell, I entered this place and I can't smell! I know the turtle was close but, I feel like I'm blind without my nose-"

Bebop pauses his rant as his foot accidentally kicks a small bottle across the floor. He picks up the bottle and sniffs it. "AH, IT'S THIS! This is why I can't smell! Here Rocksteady smell."

Rocksteady dutifully sniffs the bottle reeling back the moment he did so, "Agh! You are right comrade Zac, I smell nothing now! This must be turtle's doing!"

"You're right big guy," Bebop agrees tossing the bottle behind him with a dismissive flick of his wrist. "And no one messes with my nose! When I find that turtle he's in for a world of hurt!"

"We better call Tigerclaw and others for backup, i-it is only right," said Rocksteady taking out his tiny phone.

"Fine, but only because there's so much proof. Now let's go, my piggy intuition tells me to go in thiso' direction," Bebop replies racing down the tunnel a little forward and to the left.

Rocksteady sighed and followed after, "It is too bad rhinoceroses do not have this, what you call, intuition. It would be nice to have some."

Still hanging upside down in the darkness Donnie waited till he could no longer hear their footsteps. Then he jumped down finally releasing the breath he was holding.

That was close, to close, and Rocksteady is calling for backup. Donnie felt this sudden rational urge to call Leo. Donnie grabbed his shell cell staring at the icon of Leo on his screen, a smiling Leo.

Images danced through Donnie's head, pictures of Leo's annoyed expression when he yelled at him during the invasion, of Leo's barley contained anger towards him as he continued to have no cure for Karai.

And so many images of Leo saddened face at home, while Mikey tries to cheer him up with simple assurances and jokes.

He was so close; Donnie knew that he was so close. She was just ahead, and the numskulls went the wrong way. They should've continued going straight. He had this; he was determined to find her.

In and out, find her, inject her and go home.

He wasn't being a hero here, he was being a brother. And Karai was going down.

Donnie didn't have to run much longer. He came upon a large room that was still fully connected to the rest of the sewers. Donnie took off his eye gear that was helping him track karai to get a better look at the room.

Considering that this place was still connected both ways to the sewer tunnels on each end it was a pretty large area. The walls were flat and square, the whole thing was about as big as a child's bedroom. Boxes and trash were pushed to the sides of the area. Pilling up into waist level heaps of junk.

In his hand Donnie's tracker was beeping like crazy.

"Karai?"

Donnie pulled his Bo staff from behind his back and began prodding the garbage whispering Karai's name as he poked.

*Poke*

Silence.

*Poke*

Silence.

*Poke*

*Hssssssssssss*

Donnie jerked his staff back, backing away from the large box that he had just pressed.

He found her, he did it, Karai was in there, in that box right in front of him.

And she hissed, she hissed at him as if she was warning a predator not to approach.

Uh oh.

Donnie was at least hoping that whatever sanity stockman managed to supply her would hold. But it doesn't look like that's the case.

"Karai, it's me. Uh, Donatello, your brother. Well not really your brother. But sort of. We have the same dad," Donnie finally gets out. Reaching his arm over his shoulder so he can take his handmade syringes from his poor beat up backpack, which was now only hanging on by a few threads.

"No, need to be frightened, I can fix you Karai, and Leo's so worried. Master Spli- I mean Hamato Yoshi, is waiting for you," continued Donnie as he attaches the flattened syringes to his palms.

Donnie carefully places his staff onto the floor and slowly starts forward, inch by inch. Standing as far away as possible, he reaches out his hand to touch the box and gently move it out of his way.

His hand never even touches the cardboard.

Karai launches herself at his outstretched arm intent on biting him with her mutant fangs. Donnie jerks his hand back allowing his body to fall backwards into a back handspring. He kicks Karai in the face as he swings his body over and around. Karai falls sideways against the garbage but gains her bearings and charges Donnie right away.

The kick didn't even faze her.

Accepting the charge Donnie rushes forward, sidestepping her snake head hands and maneuvering himself so that he was directly behind her.

His plastron practically hugged her scaly back to keep himself in the 'safety,' range of her venomous attacks.

Infuriated Karai lets out an alarming hsssssssss and spins herself around to face her foe. Donatello moves with her bringing his hand up so he could jab the needle on his palm into Karai's exposed backside.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Karai freezes at the sound, causing Donnie to misread his target and only managing to cause a small scratch on Karai's side.

Karai hssssses in pain and darts away from Donatello wishing some distance for herself.

This doesn't last long before Karai decides to finish what she started and charges Donnie once again.

"OK NOW I KNOW I SMELL A SNAKE! YOU GETTIN' THIS TIGER BUDDY?"

Donnie mind races in terror as he dodges Karai's vicious assaults.

Right, left, right, forward, left, forward, duck slightly, forward

This wasn't working. Donnie couldn't get close enough. Not with three fangs to keep track off. He could hear Bebop's unproductively loud voice getting closer. And apparently, Tiger Claw was with him.

This was too much, this was too dangerous. He was having enough trouble with just Karai. He had to get out of here.

But even as Donnie decides to run he notes that Karai has her back to the only other exit. And Karai is slowly trying to maneuver herself towards this option of escape.

Not that this would work out for her even if she made it down the tunnel. For Donnie could now hear the vibrating stomps, of a walking rhino coming down the hall that both kairai and he were, just a moment ago, planning on running down.

He was trapped, no they were both trapped.

Karai realizes this as well, and behaves as the cornered animal she was, by viciously striking out.

Donnie takes a page from Mikey's book and back flips away lodging himself into a corner of the room. The situation did not look good. This wasn't going to end well. He watches Karai approach him with a look of pity and guilt.  
Then Donnie sighed straightening himself as she advanced.

He couldn't get them out of this situation. He couldn't fix this mess he made, but dammit if he wasn't going to at least make it better.

Karai lunged herself at him using every ounce of strength she had. Donnie ran towards her arms swinging as he made this short sprint.

The two collided; Karai sank her teeth into Donnie's neck.

And Donnie embraced her, holding her body in a brotherly hug.

Donnie's arms crossed at the wrists behind Karai, each palm digging the needle into both her left and right shoulder blades.

Karai bit down harder as she felt of the pain of the needles. Donnie's face grimaced and crumbled as he endured the pain.

Then finally Karai let go. She let go and collapsed onto her snaky bum.

She didn't say a word as she changed back into a human. She stayed sitting, head hung back, looking glossy eyed at the ceiling. The change was quick, and to Karai, who had to change both her physical and mental makeup, it was painless.

Donnie collapsed beside her, feeling the familiar tiring effect of her poison bringing him to the floor. He smiled weakly at her normal form. Taking note even now, that the side effects were so far exactly as he had predicted.

The whole thing barely lasted a minute.

Finally Bebop gave an unusually loud cry, since he was still the only one that could be heard, ending the silence. Karai's eyes snapped back into focus. Her spinning world began righting itself. And her clouded mind began clearing.

She gasped in a breath of air as her panicked body realized it stopped breathing. She spun her head around in confusion taking in her surroundings.

Garbage, the sewers, Bebop's voice in the distance, Donatello's Bo, Donatello.

Donatello?!

Karai tried to race over to the fallen turtle, but only managed a desperate looking scuttle.

Donnie lay peacefully on his back smashing his now ruined backpack beneath him. He looked at Karai with a smile on his face and relief in his eyes.

"No," Karai breathed.

She picked up Donnie head and placed it onto her lap searching him for injury. She discovered the bloody snakebite on his neck easy enough.

"Oooooh man, oh man Don, I'm sorry," she leaned her head down to attempt to suck the venom out when Donnie shakily lifted his arm and placed a giant hand upon Karai's face. He giggled drunkenly as his much larger hand enveloped her tiny face.

Karai batted his hand away, pinning it firmly against Donnie's plastron before leaning in again.

"no…" Donnie said weakly.

"What are you talking about," snapped Karai still whispering as she started to hear Rocksteady's footsteps more clearly.

"An- antidote, for ven-nn-nom, in pack," Donnie managed to gasp out.

Wasting no time Karai lunged for his pack ripping the remaining threads that was keeping the thing connected to Donnie's shell. She dug through its contents taking out what she felt was her best bet, a small first aid kit. She opened the tiny box and saw right in front of her a tiny vile that read. _"K-Venom,"_ still feeling weak Karai did her best to quickly lift Donnie up and against her body. She ended up having to lean him entirely onto her chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Reaching from behind she tilted his head back, opening his mouth, and poured the small dosage of medicine down his throat.

"Yes, you are right, they are close."

"Shit," cursed Karai. That was Tiger Claw. There was no more time. Suddenly Donnie pushed himself out of Karai's hold. With a precious moment of newfound strength he took out another small bottle from his backpack and, repeating what he did to himself earlier, he started flinging the liquid onto Karai. Karai backed up from the sudden unwelcome liquid, but she didn't have a chance to reply, nor the strength.

Donnie pushed her into the closest garbage pile before running a little crookedly to the other side of the room. He gathered a few supplies in his arms and runs back over placing a worn blanket and a cardboard box on top of her. She was too weak to retaliate. She didn't know why but her body was too tired to stop what she knew was coming next.

"Donatello, don't you dare," Karai threatened with a surprising amount of force put into those words.

Donnie held the box above her head, about to block out her view of the world; he regarded her softly in his hesitation. In fact he regarded her softly for the first time in his entire life. 'She has so much pride,' Donnie thought to himself, 'so much pride, like Leo. Or maybe like Raph.'

Smiling to himself Donnie let the calm kind thoughts race through his head as he told Karai the blunt truth "We're not both getting out of this Karai. Just, just protect them ok? Heh, what am I saying, I know you will," and with that he placed the box onto Karai's face, and everything went dark for her.

A moment later and Shredder's freaks spotted the lone turtle. There was a whoop of joy from Bebop, a barking laughter from Rocksteady, and a quiet growl from Tigerclaw.

There wasn't much of a tussle.

A taunt here, a smack of flesh there, and Donnie was down. She could tell because of the sound of his shell smacking the floor.

Then Donnie started to groan in protest as Rocksteady teased him, something about stomping him into tiny turtle goo.

Obviously he was stepping on Donnie's chest.

This lasted longer than Karai thought she could handle as she listened to Donnie's breathing become more ragged and desperate.

Finally, mercifully, Tigerclaw said "Enough," and brought Donnie to silence.

"Aw, but Tigerclaw, I waz having fun, no need to knock him out," whined Rocksteady.

Knocked out, just knocked out, Karai allowed herself to breath in relief.

"We gain nothing by tormenting him here, we will bring him back to Shredder," Tigerclaw declared. Karai could imagine the smug cat crossing his arm in superiority even now, even in this darkness.

God how she hated him.

"Pffft whatever you say Claw, you's the big guys best man, not us. Let's get this sucker back and get us some brownie points!" said Bebop.

Karai listened to Donnie's shell scratch the stone below him as he was lifted off the ground, most probably by Rocksteady.

"Ohhhh how I like the chocolate chip brownie, is so soft and chewy," said the mutant in question.

"Enough both of you, let's get moving, my nose is feeling off. It is a bad omen. Karai will have to wait for another day," Tigerclaw decided walking out of the room.

Their footsteps were gone only a moment before Karai busts herself out of her garbage prison. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she began to crawl out of the trash.

She was going to get the others; she was going to save him, even if she had to crawl all the way back to the lair for her to do it. She had almost maneuvered herself completely out of the trash heap before she caught a small flash of light inside a smaller cardboard box to her right.

She reached for the light taking out a perfectly functional T-phone. The display showed Leo's face and according to the signs on the phone it was both on mute and silence mode. Meaning whoever was on the other side of this phone could neither hear or be heard.

Silence mode she could understand, but why mute? Did Donnie press that by accident?  
Karai clicked the mute and silence mode off bringing the phone to her ear.

She immediately regretted the decision.

"DONNIE, DONNIE, ANSWER ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" screamed Leo into the phone.

Karai jerked her head back then brought the phone to only her lips to speak "Geez Leo, stop yelling. What, did you expect yelling to work?"

Her voice silenced him.

"Karai?" he finally asked.

"Yes it's me," Karai replied bitterly.

"Karai, what did you do to him?" Leo questioned, his voice sounding low and threatening now.

Karai felt a knot in her chest at his accusation, this deserved accusation of her. She could remember everything, and she understood why.

But it didn't matter, because now she was going to make things right. From now on she was only going to make things right. "Leo it wasn't me, there's no time to explain, but they took him. Tigerclaw and the others took Donatello and we have to go save him. I'll explain everything and I can give you a close guess as to where I am. But you have to hurry. This is not a joke Leo, get your shelled self over here right now so we can save him before something happens."

There was a pause on the other line. Some voices in the background spoke, one gruff, one higher in pitch. And maybe, there was even an encouraging voice of aged wisdom, but maybe that was just the voice she wanted to hear.

Finally Leo spoke.

"Where are you?"

Karai hands shook as she let her stiffened body relax just a little.

'Thank you Leo, thank you so much,' she thought silently to herself, all alone, surrounded by a pile of trash.

* * *

 **Donnie's has officially been caught! And it will not look pretty for him, or for Leo.**

 **Oh and this is my shameful version of how I think Karai should be saved. I can only imagine the awesome things the rest of you are coming up with for how you'd like her to get out of her current situation in the series!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- Saved Pain

**Saving a life is hard. Saving a few people is even harder! But saving everyone is much easier.**

 **Well, depending on how you look at it. ;)**

* * *

They made it to Karai's location in an hours' time. They appeared out of the shadows silently, approaching her cautiously. Predictably Leo was the first to reach her. His almost unbearable need to run up and hug her, to make sure she was all right, caused his limbs to shake.

But if Leo was nothing else, he was in control. He carefully reached a hand out for her and touched her face. She smiled mischievously back at him bringing her hand up to help press his palm into her cheek.

Leo sighed in relief and kneeled to her level since she was still sitting on the floor. "Karai, your back, you're really back! Do you remember everything? Ar-are you still a snake?" questioned Leo examining her once terrifying snake hand.

Karai laughed joyously despite the situation. She pulled away from Leo and looked behind him.

At Raph standing farthest away, still partially hidden in the shadows of the tunnel.

At Mikey peeking around a robe of red with a huge grin on his face.

And at that robe of red, and the man wearing it, her father. They came for her, they found her.

And they lost a son doing so.

Karai pushed away Leo's hand as he tried to help her to her feet. She rose shakily and sped walked to Master Splinter wrapping her arms around his waist.

She could feel Raph tense up at the contact. No doubt ready for her to have a knife in hand ready to stab his Dad.

But he had nothing to fear, not from her, not anymore. And in time she would prove that to him.

"Father," Karai began looking up at the taller rat, "they took him, they took Donatello and I'm sorry. I remember everything. And I'm sorry."

Splinter hugged his daughter back. "Do not despair my child, any of you," said Splinter addressing all of his children as they gathered around him. "We will get your brother back."

With that Splinter turned and helped Karai drag her feet out of this horrible part of New York's sewers.

Raph immediately followed, now keeping unusually close to Karai.

Leo followed soon after, head hung low as he walked forward.

Mikey stayed for a moment. Picking up two shiny out place objects from the floor. One looked like a flattened glass oval with a needle sticking out of it, and the other was a small vile labeled in Donnie's neat handwriting, 'K-Venom.'

'Oh Donnie,' thought Mikey as he followed his leader into the tunnel, 'I wonder if this time when she bit you your head turned into a pineapple again. No probably not, it probably turned into a plum, because you can be so dumb.'

Mikey didn't think anyone would appreciate his joke, so he didn't say anything.

He didn't appreciate it much himself anyways.

* * *

The first thing Donnie noticed when he awoke was that he was sitting down. True he probably woke up in a sitting position more than the average uh, boy, but it was still an odd position to find yourself in first thing in the morning.

Donnie looked down at himself, and found that he was completely strapped, from his neck to his ankles, to a wheelchair.

Oh no.

"I see you're awake turtle."

Donnie looked up seeing exactly what he expected. He was right in the middle of stockman's lab. His wheelchair leaning right up against the fly's messy desk. Although if one were to confront Stockman directly about this he would insist that it wasn't 'messy,' but his genius version of organized chaos.

But Donnie didn't question Stockman on the state of his paper misplacement. So to him, the desk just looked like the mess of a silly madman.

Even now the twisted freak was buzzing up and down above Shredder's head, only coming into Donnie's peripheral vision during his lowest descents.

"Stockman come here," Shredder commanded.

Stockman immediately obeyed positioning himself to Shredder's left.

"Listen well turtle, you will answer all of my questions, and you will do everything I tell you. And not because of Stockman's failed brain serum, you'll do it because I SAID SO!" said Shredder bringing his claws out from his gauntlet.

Donnie stared back at the man wide eyed. Donnie wasn't sure if his brothers shared this sentiment, but to Donnie the Shredder truly was an idiot, an extremely dangerous, overly emotional, kick ass idiot. To him the Shredder was a bad leader, a bad strategist, good for nothing but temper tantrums and showing his dominance. Almost like a male lion, as all the other female lions ran around to make him comfortable. Not even realizing just how little they got in return.

So before him Donnie just saw a deadly idiot, and in Donnie's world you don't trust idiots. You don't trust them enough to speak or interact with them more than on a base level.

So Donnie didn't reply to Shredder's words, and allowed himself to show a bit of the terror he was feeling. He would never do anything for the Shredder, but when dealing with the irrational, humility is best.

"But before that," the Shredder continued calmly, "let's make sure you can't run. You're already in a wheelchair; let's make sure you stay in one."

With his disgusting laugh Stockman began to approach Donnie holding two giant, rubber bands?

Donnie putting the meaning of Shredder's words and the bands together he realized what Stockman planned to do. With newfound terror Donnie gave a shout and started struggling, twisting his torso this way and that to free himself from the multiple straps.

"ST-STOCKMAN, YOU CAN'T! THAT WON'T SOLVE ANYHTING, I WON'T HELP YOU GUYS EVEN WITH THAT! Stockman you know this is unnecessary, just keep me tied up, or, or break my legs!" Donnie shouted trying to reason with the fly man closing in on him.

"Oooooh perrrrrhaps I could *bzzzzt* but this will be mooore *bzzzzt* fuuuun. And bezzzzides, he wantzzzz that zzzzmart little brain off yourzzzz in pervvvvect health. And you aren't worth the *bzzzzzzt* drugzzz we'd have to give you to keep you vvvvvunctional after we broke your legzzzzzzzz *bzzzzzzzt*," said Stockman chuckling at Donnie's foolish attempt to reason with him.

Only releasing one leg at a time Stockman slipped the large rubber bands onto Donnie's legs, pulling them up in tell they tightened around Donnie's upper thighs. All the while Shredder kept one of his blades pointed directly at Donnie's head, almost touching his temple to keeping the turtle from retaliating as Stockman did this.

Donnie could already feel his legs start to tingle in protest. Stockman had completely cut off blood circulation to his legs. Donnie's heart started to beat in horror, his breathing speeding up. This was worse, this was worse than pain. It was worse because Donnie knew the facts. His limbs could only last about four hours without blood circulation, after that they would start to die, and he would never walk again, never for as long as he lived.

His brothers were never going to make it to him in time. Heck it takes them four hours just to plan and stake out an area for a rescue. Not to mention however much time Karai needed to inform his family and be in a well enough state for them to leave her to save him. They would never make it in time, and even if they get him out he would be worse than crippled.

"Enough of this pathetic display turtle," Shredder said glaring at Donnie perspiring form. "This was found after your dishonorable defeat," Shredder brought out Donnie's poor misused backpack from before pouring the contents out uncaringly onto one of Stockman's already cluttered desks.

"It's obvious from its contents that you were trying to find my daughter Karai, and this," Shredder held up one of his handheld syringes from before. "Stockman analyzed this syringe and confirmed that its contents were released, recently. Did you stab my daughter with this? What is it?"

Still in despair over the recent possible loss of his legs, Donnie only glared angrily at the Shredder expecting no mercy from him, so giving the bastard nothing in return.

Donnie expected a punch, a slap? But to his surprise nothing came. Instead Shredder took out his phone and started to dial. "Gag him," the Shredder said as he brought the phone to his ear.

Stockman flew over to Donnie and wrapped a thick cloth around his head into his mouth. He finished this task just as the Shredder spoke, "Leonardo."

* * *

Back in the lair Karai was insisting upon an energy drink. But believing those things to be unhealthy, and not wanting Raph to get hooked on the stuff, Master Splinter and Leo made sure nothing like that was kept in their home. Still Karai insisted, threatening to go to the surface and buy one if necessary. She was still very weak, and had somehow gotten it into her head that a Monster would give her enough energy to go save Donnie.

Not liking her resolve they compromised. So Karai drank coffee instead, a lot of coffee, Donnie's coffee.

There's probably some irony here, but the strange family just didn't seem to have the heart to notice.

They were all gathered around the kitchen table, bouncing ideas off each other on how to get Donnie back, when Leo's shellcell rang.

He didn't know the number.

Everyone was silent as he answered, "Hello?"

"Leonardo."

Shredder! This was the Shredder's voice. Immediately Leo pressed the speaker button before replying.

"Shredder, what do you want?"

"I call because I respect your skill Leonardo. If Yoshi wasn't your teacher you could've gone on to do great things."

"Stop insulting my Sensei Shredder and get to the point."

"….Very well, whether you know this or not I have your brother, the weak one. The one that can amount to nothing more than wielding a stick."

"If you hurt him Shredder my family and I will hunt you down and-"

"Save your childish threats Leonardo. They mean nothing to me. And as for your brother I won't hurt him, if he does everything that I say. But like the rest of you his refusal to obey me is about to get him very hurt. Do you understand Leonardo? I am about to hurt him; I'm going to make sure he never walks, talks, holds a staff, ever again. And you know that I can. But I don't have to. Do. You. Understand me. Freak?"

There was a long pause as Leo studied the horrified and enraged members of his family.

Raph looked monstrous in his rage, Mikey looked horrified and pleading. Master Splinter glared at the phone in Leo's hand in silent anger.

But it was Karai, who looked the most murderous of them all. Her eyes weren't wide, they were huge! She didn't glare in her fury, she snarled! And that wasn't a candy bar that had suddenly appeared in her hands. Nope, that was definitely a knife.

Anger, they were all angry. But Leo wasn't sure if that meant that his family understood what Shredder was asking of him, but he understood. And he had already made his decision on how to act.

"I understand, put him on the phone."

* * *

Back in stockman's lab Donnie could hear at least Shredder's side of the whole conversation, unable to add anything to the talk. Now Shredder walked over to Donnie slicing through his gag leaving a small cut on Donnie's cheek. Shredder held the phone to Donnie's ear, "Speak," he commanded.

"Leo," Donnie said into the phone. His brother's name felt lame to his ears, as if he should have had more to say. But Donnie just couldn't think of anything better.

'Comfort him!' Donnie shouted to himself, 'Look at this you've messed up again! Leo doesn't deserve this so comfort him!' Breathing deeply Donnie began, "Don't worry Leo there's nothing he can do to me that will make me-"

"Donatello, I need you to listen to me," Leo interrupted in a cold serious voice, adding no comfort to Donnie's situation. "I want you to do everything that Shredder says. Unless it's vital information about us I want you to answer every single one of his questions. I am commanding you to be completely obedient to him. In tell we get there."

Donnie sucked in a breath "What, Leo you don't understand what you're asking, I can't do that. If it was you that got caught you would nev-"

"You're not me Donnie!" Leo snapped back.

Then Donnie heard another voice through the phone, a gruffer cheerfully sarcastic voice.

"So what Donnie, are you saying you don't trust us?" asked Raph teasingly.

"Wh-what, no, NO, I do, I trust you guys it's just," Donnie replied trying to defend his case.

"Believe in us D, we're going to save you, so just do what the cheese grater wants in tell we come to pick you up," Mikey said adding his bit.

Donnie almost teared up at the implications of what his brothers were saying. Even Leo, the one who was always willing to sacrifice for the 'greater good,' was taking this risk for his sake. Did they understand? Did all of them properly think of the horrible danger him working for Shredder could mean? He hoped so; he hoped they weighed the possibilities against his own worth to them. He hoped they thought of anything and everything, and choose him anyways.

It was a selfish thought, and for now Donnie blamed the fear for his self-indulgence. But he did believe in his brothers, really he did. And besides, the cowardly part of him didn't want to be hurt.

"Okay."

That was all he got to say before Shredder switched the phone off tossing it back onto Stockman's desk with Donnie's other supplies.

Donnie didn't even get to tell Leo his time limit for saving him, or at least for saving his numbing legs.

"Now," the Shredder began turning his attention to the trapped turtle, "Let's talk about my daughter's retro-mutagen."

* * *

Back at the lair Leo put down his phone hoping that just because the Shredder could call him, doesn't mean he could track him. But he probably would've done that by now if it was possible.

He looked worriedly at his family, "Looks like we bought ourselves some time," said Leo.

"No we didn't," Karai muttered.

Everyone turned their attention to her waiting for more.

Finally Raph growled "And what does that mean?"

"Weren't you guys paying attention?" Karai asked accusingly, "My fa- the Shredder needs him. That's worse than him just kidnapping one of you guys to get Yoshi out of hiding. I don't know much about Donnie, but I've heard stories, and I know he's smart, craaaaaazy smart. Shredder could be making him help with the Kraang invasion, or using him to build something to take over the world. Nuclear bombs, poisonous gas, better mutagen. The possibilities are literally endless, and now that you guys said what you did, Donnie's going to help him make every one of those things."

Raph leaned closer to Karai anger rearing its familiar ugly head into his heart. "So what? Are you saying we shouldn't have helped Donnie!? We should have just let him be tortured by that lowlife!? Is that what you're saying Karai!?"

"NO! I'M NOT SAYING THAT!" Karai yelled back pounding her small fist onto the kitchen tabletop, "I agree with what you said. Donatello saved my life! I would never want him to be hurt because of that! But what I am saying is that we have no time. We don't have time for me to heal or for us to make up some great plan. We need to go save him, all of us, right now."

Everyone was silent for only a moment before Splinter spoke, "I agree my daughter, but perhaps you should stay here, you are in no condition to-"

"Actually father I'm feeling a lot better," said Karai boldly facing her dad, "And I can take care of myself. I learned from my mistake last time I charged in to fight Shredder blindly, I understand my limits better now. It's why I didn't stop them when Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tigerclaw took Donatello. I was weak, could barely stand. So I didn't move, were in the past I think I would have tried to fight no matter what. But this time I knew better. I know when I'm beat, so I know I can handle this."

Raph lowered his tone dangerously, "You 'let,' them take my brother."

"Rapheal enough," Splinter said silencing his enraged son. We leave in twenty minutes; I suggest everyone goes to the bathroom before we leave. It's never good to have to make a pit stop in the middle of a mission."

With those lasting words of wisdom Splinter left the room.

"Such a wise man," Mikey said before getting up himself and dashing for the bathroom across the lair taking his master's words to heart.

Raph left as well, feeling sick to his stomach and wanting to get away from Karai before he snapped at her again.

Now it was just Leo and Karai.

Leo got up to make some more tea, already knowing what tea was Karai's favorite from the last time she was here.

He never forgot.

"Alright Leo let's hear what's got you down? Other than the whole, brother's kidnapped, thing. You've been practically mopping. And here I'd thought you'd be happy to see me," said Karai making sure to end her sentence with a benevolent smile.

Leo didn't turn around; he didn't want to say what he was thinking. But he knew he needed this, he needed to talk.

And he loved her; in some form or fashion he might not even know, he still loved her. So he spoke, just for her.

"He never said anything," Leo whispered still not facing Karai as he continued to make the tea.

"Who, Donatello?" asked Karai.

"Yeah him, he never said anything. I thought he had given up on working on a cure for you. But he didn't, and he went off and found you by himself. He tracked you down by himself, fought back Shredders goons by himself. And, and HE SAVED YOU….. all by himself," Leo said openly, but still not turning around to face her. "That wasn't right of him. He had no right to hide these things from me, to take that away from me."

"To take what away from you?" Karai asked in undisguised annoyance.

Leo spun around looking wild, "We-well I mean-"

Karai crossed her arms over her chest and under her small breasts, much to Leo's distraction.

Girls were never meant to look intimidating.

"So what? You had to save me? You think your some kind of hero, my hero? I don't need a hero Leo, I never have. I grew up playing with knives, not dolls."

"Karai I know that, that's not what I meant, it's just I-"Leo paused twisting his first finger with his opposite hand.

He didn't know what to say, for she was kind of right, kind of.

Karai studied Leo, her face softening. She knew that this was just who Leo was, she shouldn't begrudge him for this. He cared about her so he wanted to be the one to save her. It's just how the universe is supposed to work, and when she thought about it, during those short moments of clarity when she was lost to her snake form. It was always Leo who saved her in her day dreams, never Donatello. She was strong, she didn't need saving. Except in this instance, she did.

Karai sighed heavily. "Leo, I, I get it. You don't need to look so guilty. I get it. I'd want to save you to if the situation was reversed," Karai said leaving her spot at the kitchens table to walk up to Leo. "But so what, so what that you didn't save me, you know why? Because you and I are going to go do the next best thing. We are going to go save the one who did save me. And as a perk he's our brother. So Leo you're still saving me, and I'm saving all of you guys, because without that scrawny turtle all of us are going to fall apart," Karai reached her hands out gripping Leo's shoulders affectionately, and somehow, since it was Karai, it didn't seem awkward.

"These things even themselves out. And when we get him back you can take him straight to his room and lecture him for hours about some samurai loyalty bull crap," with that Karai released Leo and walked away to have her turn in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes in tell their mission begins.

* * *

 **Karai is so cool! :D**

 **But words aren't going to save Donnie!**


	3. Chapter 3- Saved Break

**How much of someone can you save, before it's not considered saving anymore?**

 **Just which parts of them do they expect you to save?**

 **Their body?**

 **Their mind?**

 **Hmmmmm let's just start with saving their seat at the restaurant while they're in the bathroom. I'm sure we can figure out the rest from there. ;)**

* * *

Lying to the Shredder was easier than Donnie expected. Considering how bad Donnie was in the art of fibbery.

At home when the need arose, Donnie found out at a young age that it was always more beneficial to talk his way around the truth than to give halfhearted attempts at lying to a father or brother with heightened animal senses.

 _'_ _A truth talked to death, will be ignored as a lie,'_ Donnie used to proudly tell Mikey, the only one in the family he allowed to know of this little bit of trickery, him being the only one of his brothers who would forget to look for a hidden truth next time Donnie started on a rant.

But lying, with a straight face, TO THE SHREDDER! Donnie didn't think he could do it. But not even two minutes after he was cut off from Leo. He did exactly what his blue bro didn't want him to do. He lied.

It was a simple lie. He told the Shredder that Karai was still a snake and that she was slowly starting to lose her mind again. He told him that he found her in an alley and he tried to inject her with his new version of the retro- mutagen. But in the fight he punctured a bag of garbage and released the retro- mutagen into the trash bag instead. After he lost the retro-mutagen Karai fled into the sewers, and Donnie followed her.

By the time Donnie finished his supposed finding Karai tale, the purple turtle was so proud of himself for coming up with such a story on the spot he decided to push his luck. Even going as far as to suggest to Shredder that he should send some of his men out to go investigate and prove that what he said was true. They could drag their disgusting selves through the trash to find that filthy garbage bag themselves.

Donnie hoped that some miraculous reverse phycology would come into play here and Shredder actually wouldn't send his men to go investigate. But instead Shredder just kicked Donnie's wheelchair sideways toppling the young turtle to the floor at this comment, accusing the turtle of overestimating his own filthy position.

And later Donnie had a feeling that the big headed follower would be sending half his damn army to check it out.

But other than that the lie was simple, to the point. And most importantly it was accepted. Shredder would have Donnie make this retro- mutagen _,'for my beloved daughter, who I would sacrifice the world for,' as_ he said it.

So Donnie was immediately sent to Stockman's lab, where he quickly got to work. Considering that some of the ingredients needed for this version of the retro-mutagen was in space! Donnie knew he couldn't actually make the Shredder what he wanted. But he could create other things. And if worse comes to worse hopefully these little concoctions would be impressive enough to the Shredder that the bladed boss would not kill him.

Still Donnie hoped his brothers would make it here before he had to actually present anything to the Shredder. But he had his doubts, Shredder was impatient, and his brothers certainly weren't miracle workers.

Donnie rubbed his sore leg were the band still held tightly around his thigh.

Not that it mattered much what Donnie did. Shredder swore he wouldn't take the bands off in tell noon tomorrow. His legs would be more than dead by then.

Apparently, according to Tigerclaw, he should be grateful. The Shredder wanted to just cut off his legs. But Stockman and him talked Shredder into this little bit of convenient mercy.

'I could make something that would keep his helmet shiny. Bet the bald bastard would like that,' Donnie thought bitterly to himself.

But Donnie didn't get a chance to brood for long. It was time for a shift in guards. And it just so happen that at this time it was currently Bebop's turn to keep an eye on Donatello while he worked. The mutant was instructed not to engage with the turtle unless any 'signs of questionable behavior,' was perceived.

(According to Fishface these signs included, but were not limited to, a suddenly uglier face, abnormally large hands, a questionable smell of sewage, wearing 'armor' in the house, touching anything that resembled a stick since that was the turtles weapon, or any form of sneezing. Or was it screaming? Fishface could never seem to remember.)

However, much to no one's surprise, Bebop had other plans.

"WHEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOO!" Bebop shouted spinning into the room ballerina style.

Donnie grimaced at the sounds. Rolling his wheelchair and himself away as he made for another set of chemicals.

Bebop spun into his path blocking Donnie's progress, "Aw don't be like that dog, I have something good for you."

Not having much of a choice Donnie stopped his wheelchair and answered angrily, "What?"

"I'm offering to take those bands off yo' legs. Iiiiiif you do me a favor," said Bebop lowering his head so he could look at Donnie over his sunglasses.

Bebop now had Donnie's full attention. "What's the favor Bebop?"

"Hey man watch it with the Bebop," the warthog huffed. "But listen it goes like this. Shredder won't let me fix my invisibility suit. I need this su~it, it's part of my identity! So you fix this suit, and give me some retro- mutagen when you're done makin' it. And I'll save you from a life of dead leg jokes! What do ya' say."

Donnie thought about his offer, he really thought about it, "How do I know that you can pull this off without Shredder noticing?"

"Oh you can't," Bebop replied at once, "He'll notice, that's why I'll just break your legs. I'll tell him it was an accident. Ahhhhhh I'm just, soooooo sweeeeeeet sometimes yo!"

Donnie gaped at Bebop dumbly, "Break my legs, your solution is to break my legs! Sure that is preferable to these bands, but- WAIT NO! Why don't you just get me some larger bands so no one will notice. Or convince Shredder to just tie my feet together or-"

"HEY, who's the one making the offer here!?" interrupted Bebop. "I'm not changing this deal. Either you do what I say and I break your legs, or you stay a sack of potatoes for the rest of your life!"

Donnie paused in tempered thought. He knew his brothers would save him. But there was no way they were going to get to him in time. But he did not underestimate broken bones. And if Bebop decided not to break them cleanly he might never be the same.

An alarming ache from his left leg made up his mind.

He wanted these bands off; he wanted all the straps that forced him to sit in this chair off.

'Let's hope this works,' Donnie thought to himself as he agreed to Bebop's proposal.

"Nice choice geek freak," said Bebop walking over to Donnie.

Donatello wheeled himself backwards intell the back of his chair hit a table top behind him. "For support," he said when Bebop questioned him about this.

Apparently Bebop had never heard of the concept of wheel brakes before.

Bebop gave a dismissive 'mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmmmm,' before bending down to completely release Donatello's right leg from all of its straps. He then tried to pull the rubber band off and down Donnie's leg. But the band was on to tight. Frustrated Bebop took out his pocket knife and slashed the band off, leaving a small cut in Donatello's skin, Donnie gasped from the pain he was not prepared for.

Bebop lowered himself down copying the 'take a knee,' position. He grabbed Donnie's limp leg and laid it across his risen knee.

"Alright turtle, I'll be nice and make sure to break it riiiiight at the knee," Bebop tells Donnie snickering as he positions the turtles leg just right.

But you know this whole set up confused Donnie. Did Shredder not know how smart he was? Did he forget to brag to his enemies about the results of his last IQ test? He must have. Because he can't imagine why the Shredder would think it would be a good idea to leave a super genius, alone, with full use of his arms, in a lab! With the smartest person he can find to watch him being that overrated Dr. Stockman.

It was as if Shredder captured a trained soldier, tied only that soldier's legs together. Then placed said soldier in a room full of guns, with only one unarmed security guard there at a time, and he expected the guy not to use the guns.

It didn't make sense, but who was Donnie to complain. So he used his gun. Reaching behind him Donnie grabbed a small scalpel that he knew was right behind him, he brought the tool around, and jammed it into the side of Bebop's neck.

Bebop barley managed a gurgling groan before he fell over sideways, causing Donnie's useless leg to flop to the floor.

Truthfully the scalpel was so small that the blade barely entered the pig's flesh. It was the pressure point that was hit that mattered. Usually it would be struck by a well-placed open palm strike. But the positioning for such a hit was hard to get down. While a stab at the area could render an opponent unconscious and helpless.

That's right, Bebop was just unconscious.

Wasting no time Donnie rolled himself forward, bending over to grab Bebop's knife. He used the knife to cut his other leg free then began maneuvering the small knife so he could pick the lock on the strap across his lap that was forcing him into this infernal sitting position.

He didn't have much time. But even as he worked at the lock around his waist he could feel sharp tingly pain as sweet, sweet blood began to flow back into his legs.

Finally the lock popped open, freeing Donnie from the last strap. But his legs were still incapable of walking. To speed up the process Donnie used one hand to massage his legs, allowing the blood to flow as he relaxed his muscles, while his other hand wheeled himself to an adjacent table.

Donnie picked up two medium sized cylinders that he had created just a moment earlier for this hopeful occasion. He sat there balancing the two cylinders on his lap as he waited for the harsh tingle in his legs to stop. Finally the sharp pain dulled, signaling the possibility of steps.

"HEY!"

And nun' too soon.

Donnie rose clumsily, shakily and B-lined it to for the wall.

As he ran he poured the two liquids together throwing them both at the wall, retreating into his shell as soon as he released the projectile.

The cylinder hit the wall and exploded, forcing a portion of the wall to explode outwards.

"STOP HIM!" the voice of Shredder yelled storming his way into the lab.

Donnie popped back out of his shell and ran. Sensing a hoard of wild animals right on his tail. And he was right.

Donnie dived through the hole in the wall, ignoring the pain as a portion of the brick hit his arm as he dove. He went through and continued running across the street and onto the roofs.

It was dark out, but Donnie could tell from the position of the moon that it would not be for long. He had started this journey a little before the sun set for the night. And now it was almost at its end. He just wanted to live long enough to see tomorrow's moon, which for his family, was the same as the sun.

Donnie ran harder, He could hear Tigerclaw's jet pack shoot its master forward as the villain chased him.

He was running out of time. And space!

For the building in front of Donnie's path was multiple stories higher than the roof he was on now. Not wanting to change his course or waste time scaling the building Donnie jumped, once again hiding himself into his shell, and smashed through the glass of one of the building's many windows.

When he popped himself back out of his shell he found himself in a cozy little room with blue and pink flower decor decorating the entire space.

A hotel, he was in a hotel room.

There was a scream to his left.

Oh great, he was in a hotel room, and there were humans in here.

Two naked humans.

Yeah….. Donnie decided to ignore them. He bounded across their room out into the hallway. The humans screamed again as they now had the horrid experience of a tiger, a pig, a skeletal dog, a fish, and a fly all climbing into their room. The fish decided to shut the humans up, if only to get them to stop screaming.

In the hallway Donnie slammed his body into the nearest emergency stair door, feeling unnerved by the sudden lack of screams behind him. He vaulted himself down the stairs exiting out of the first door one floor below. Tigerclaw opened the emergency stair door right after Donnie managed to silently close the door to the lower level behind him.

"Did we lose him bra?" asked Bebop who was still rubbing his sore neck in irritation.

"Less questions Anton!" *sniff* *sniff*, "He went down. Of that I am sure. We'll split up. I'll take the floor two stories down, Razar and the fly follow me. The rest of you take the floor directly below ours. There will be no escape!" Tigerclaw declared pouncing down the steps with his mutant team behind him.

Meanwhile Donnie kicked down the door of another hotel room on his chosen floor, not even bothering to close the damaged door behind him as he entered. He raced in as a handsome forty year old man in nothing but trousers yelped in fright.

Donnie ran over to the second bed, not currently being used by the terrified occupant, and ripped the sheets off.

The man in the bed, having a little more gusto than the couple before, leaped off his comforter and attempted to tackle the hurried turtle. Donnie barely paid him a glance as he brought his foot out to trip the man flat onto his face.

Donnie turned towards the window and just managed to get it opened when Fishface launched himself feet first into the room, with the familiar battle shouts of Bebop right behind him.

Panicked Donnie was about to drop the sheet and defend himself when the previously discarded man, in nothing but his lower garments, took a baseball bat out of his open briefcase and swung the thing into the back of Fishface's head.

Fishface fell forward and Bebop had no choice but to turn his attention to the enraged civilian as the man went for the pig swinging madly.

Taking this as the friggen' miracle it was Donnie allowed himself a moment to study the scene outside before launching himself out the window.

He guessed he was about fourteen stories up and right across from him, just as he planned, was an equally tall building that he had passed hundreds of times before in his nightly patrols. The building was tall, decorated in white stone that stretched out from the window sills in a design resembling a collage of mandala's.

Donnie also happened to know that this design made for some great hand holds, which made this the perfect building to challenge your cocky brothers to a building climbing contest.

Unfortunately Donnie always lost those contests. So Donnie brought a failsafe, a hotel sheet.

Donnie flung the white sheet in front of him catching the material onto the white design. The sheet jerked and ripped, not standing a chance against Donnie's weight and gravity. But it did its job. Pulling Donnie those final few inches towards the safety of the wall, Donnie gripped the undesignated handholds of the building. He then made his way down, one awkward hop at a time. It looked ridiculous, but it was quick. Donnie made it to the ground and raced across the street, taking heavy breaths as he locked himself into what seemed like a very large abandoned maintenance garage.

The garage was dark but Donnie could still tell that it was large, dirty and grey looking. The place was a mess of broken wooden beams, rope, random forgotten metal plates, and tools. There was a second floor, if it could even be called that. The second floor was nothing but an overdone wooden platform, with crooked splintery wooden stairs leading up to it.

Donnie breathed heavily, trying to somehow grasp his chest through his plastron. This wasn't going to work. Those guys can smell him, track him. And he realized the distinct lack of manholes in this area.

He was going to be caught again. At this rate there was nothing he could do about it. Then Donnie looked at the tools and treasures around him, forming ideas even as he looked.

"Well," Donnie said through ragged breaths, "I've always been a fan of famous last stands."

* * *

Leo and the rest of his family made it to Shredder's lair in a blur of rushed desperate sprints. The sun would start to make the beginnings of an appearance soon. Whatever was to be done had to be done soon.

It didn't take much investigating for the group to find the oddity in Shredder's defense. There was a giant-ass hole in his wall! Police were still trying to block the area off with yellow tape as New York's population tried to get a better look at the unique scene.

"There," Master Splinter announced suddenly pointing his pawed finger at Oroku Saki himself. He was dressed in a casual looking pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. The bald disfigured man looked as if he had dressed in a rush, with no time to regard his clothing. Saki was talking to one of the fatter looking police officers moving his arms widely above his head as if he was emphasizing some big scene.

The whole thing disgusted Leo. That monster didn't deserve to look so normal. Forget his burns, that murderer was out in public, talking to police, and they were listening! All things his family deserved, and the Shredder didn't.

But this wasn't the time to get angry. In truth, it almost never is.

Donnie, what happened to his brother?

"Duuuuudes, did Donnie just bomb Shredder's home?" asked Mikey in disbelieving awe.

The family all stepped forward forming a straight line across the edge of the rooftop so they could overlook the scene.

"So much for doing whatever the Shredder says," said Raph smiling.

"Hmmm yes, it does seem as if your brother can be very stubborn," Splinter added stroking his beard as he leans ever forward.

Karai placed one hand upon Leo's shoulder indicating, much to Raph's annoyance, just who her next thought was meant for. "That hole doesn't mean he escaped, he could still be in there! And even if he did the others are right behind him. They probably already captured him right now. Tigerclaw is too skilled to lose Donatello, even in this mess."

"Karai's right," Leo agreed.

"Ooooofcourse she is," Raph groaned.

"Ofcourse I am," Smiled Karai.

"Leonardo?" said Master Splinter keeping his voice calm, yet allowing his questioning tone to be laced in warning.

"Alright guys behave," Leo chastised. His cheeks reddened at his childish rebuke. Nagging your brothers without adults around was one thing. Nagging your brothers in front of your parent was another.

It was never good.

"Look," Leo continued suddenly, anxious to move on. "We'll split up. Mikey and Raph, you two check Shredder's Lair to see if Donnie is still in there. If you see any sign of him, call us immediately. Don't try to rescue him without us. Karai and I will try to follow any tracks we find out here and see if we can find Donnie on our end."

Raph opened his mouth to retort, but Leo put a hand up silencing his brother just long enough to get his next piece in, "And yes Raph, I'm partnering with Karai, my reason? Because I'm the only one who has enough knowledge about her to safely fight beside her."

But this didn't soften Raph's glare, "And the only reason you know how to fight with her so well is because she's attacked you so many times! Remember that Leader!?"

"Yes Raph I do remember, and your right, that is why I can fight with her. It's not a big deal," Leo replied giving Raph a determined glare right back.

"Not a big deal!? Are you crazy? Or just stupid!?" questioned a reasonably angered Rapheal.

But Leo just shook his head. After all he wasn't really angry at Raph, not yet anyway. He knew that Raph just didn't understand, couldn't understand. Despite his love for fighting and violence, he would never understand that those fights Karai and he engaged in were a form of mutual interest and alleviated boredom.

Leo fought Karai because it was fun, because he never really believed that she would hurt him.

And she fought Leo for the same reason.

Similar reasons, similar goals that were meant to be gained through similar actions. It was too obvious for the two of them not to notice, and not to enjoy it.

Raph relates the harsh teasing way Karai and Leo interact. To the sweet yet tough way Mona Lisa and him interacted, and so, he didn't understand.

And right now, there was no time to explain.

"Let's go Karai. And Master Splinter," Leo said as he started to head away from the group. "Could you stay here? That way whichever team finds Donnie you will be close enough to be able to help."

"Ofcourse my son," Splinter replied sitting down onto his rump, crossing his legs into a lotus position.

Because uh, he's Splinter, obviously he's going to meditate.

Leo and Karai leave the three of them and jump onto the roof to their left.

Mikey shuffles nervously for a moment before reaching out to grasp one of Raph's muscled arms. "C'mon Raph, let's go save Donnie."

Raph turns towards Mikey with no anger in his eyes, only a slight sadness, "Yeah, let's go get our brother."

And with that all of Splinter's children had left. He was all alone to meditate in his own thoughts. He focused and concentrated for Donatello's safety. He did not despair for the momentary sadness his other children were experiencing with the return of his daughter, for he knew that this grief was nothing more than a large hurtle that all of them must find a way over. And Splinter believed in the good hearts, and tough will of his children far too much to worry for their future feelings in this.

They would get passed this, all of them.

So he kept all of his mental concentration focused solely on Donatello.

His self-less, clever Donatello.

And that's how Splinter sat; meditating in the suddenly breezy New York night. Thinking of how grateful he was to have so many perfect, beautiful children. And hoping that tonight his family won't have to return home, one child short.

* * *

 **Mono Lisa really is different than Karai. I find their differences and similarities amusing. :) Or maybe that's just me.**

 **Anyways the guys are about to have some fun next time! No matter who wins this. A turtle goes down fighting!**


	4. Chapter 4- Saved Thanks

**"The greatest gift you can give to somebody is your own personal development. I used to say , 'If you will take care of me, I will take care of you.' Now I say 'I will take care of me for you if you will take care of you for me." -Calvin and Hobbs**

 **One of my favorite quotes! And right now, it just seemed fitting.**

 ***Every line break for this chapter will mean a change in location and characters!***

* * *

Alone In that dark smelly grey garage Donnie had just finished making a successful pulley system, capable of lifting a cut up Iron I, right up from the floor. Donnie snickered happily as he maneuvered the beam into position. He may not have seen Rocksteady very often during his race for safety. But if he dares to show up tonight, this iron baby won't be his friend.

* * *

Outside Leo and Karai patrolled the area around Shredder's lair looking for any sign of which direction Donnie might have made a break for it. "I think he ran straight after he busted out of the lab," Karai speculated stopping the two as they tried to loop the area a second time.

"Why do you say that?" asked Leo.

"When we studied the scene it looked like the police hadn't touched anything yet. And there was one brick that was farther than all the others that were blasted forward. It was practically touching the building across the street. I almost didn't even see it. It's possible that while Donatello ran he kicked a brick that was already on the ground and spun it towards the wall," Karai explained.

Leo let himself think about this for a moment, but in the end a lost brick after an explosion wasn't much to go on. "Karai we know nothing about explosions, for all we know that brick being there was completely normal."

Karai narrowed her eyes at Leo, straightening her shoulders "Oh yeah? Well I'm telling you that your brother went up that building when he escaped. So I'm going to go check it out. Because I know I'm right. You can come along if you want," and without another word Karai turned around and ran towards the building in question.

She wasn't actually angry at Leo, annoyed yes, but not angry. In fact the only reason she could pull off that little stunt is because she knew that Leo would follow her. If he could he would always follow her.

"Karai WAIT!"

Karai only smirked as Leo chased her, proving her right.

* * *

Donnie took a step back, wiping the sweat from his brow across his arm. In front of him eight wooden boards, all partially hidden by the dark and the mess of other junk, lay in a circle on the floor. They looked something like a bloomed flower in there positioning. A thick rope was woven through the boards, and that rope was attached to more ropes and weights.

'If getting hit in the head by wooden boards from eight different sides isn't enough to knock someone out, then I don't know what is,' thought Donnie as he hurried to his next project.

* * *

"Okay so let's assume that he kept going straight, wanting to take the fastest course possible," said Karai momentarily taking control.

Which was a little weird for Leo, but he let it go.

"So he'd go this way. Oh and he'd definitely turn this way. Not what I would do, your brother doesn't realize how much Tigerclaw made us practice turning corners. But this would be the smartest turn to make. And if your brother is anything, he is predictably smart," Karai chuckled taking the corner in an impressively sharp angle just to make her point. "Ok around that corner, across this roof and gotcha!"

"What, what is it!?" asked Leo coming up behind her.

Before them was the broken glass of a hotel window.

* * *

"Hey me, you want to know the best thing about pitfalls?" Donnie asked himself amusingly.

"What would that be me?"

"You get to add spikes to the bottom," Donnie chuckled darkly as he continued to cover a conveniently pre-dug hole that he himself almost fell through.

* * *

"He entered a hotel room!?" Leo yelled in distress.

Karai rolled her eyes at his reaction, "Uh yeah, he was trying to get away from murderous mutants Leo, it's a little more important than you guys failing not to be seen by yet another human."

Leo glared halfheartedly at her, "Nothing is more important than-…. Karai?"

Karai had frozen right in front of Leo as she finally managed to find a position where she could get a look through the window. There was blood in the room. A lot of it, on the walls and on the bed. There was just so much blood! But blood Karai could handle. It was that darkened lump on those pretty flowered covers that she did not want a closer view of.

Leo saw the blood just a moment later.

"It's not your Donatello," stated Karai, finding comfort in the obvious. "The bodies still there, they wouldn't leave his body."

"Karai we have to check, we have to follow our clues," Leo said gently holding Karai arm in friendly support.

Karai sighed moving out of Leo's grasp, "I know, I'm not afraid of bodies, you're the one who might throw up."

"Maybe I will," Leo shrugged.

And the two ran towards the shattered window.

* * *

Donnie was grinning ear to ear as he positioned the magnet right behind this thin wooden board. "Those, bionic fish legs, are about to meet their match!"

* * *

Ignoring the dead couple on the bed, Karai and Leo made their way through the room and to the other side. But from there they could go no further. The hallway was covered in people, mostly men. Awakened by the ruckus Shredder's men had made earlier. Many of them were on their phones contacting the police, while some were simply about to leave and go back to their rooms.

Karai, being the only one even capable of looking into the lighted hallway, peeked her head out and noted a group of people gathering around one particular door down the hall. And if that hanging sign above the small crowd had anything to say about it, that door lead to the stairs.

"He went downstairs," Karai said pulling her head back into the room. She didn't even consider the possibility that Donnie ran up those stairs. With this many mutants after him that would've been foolish. And Donnie was no fool.

The two of them once again ran past the bloodied corpses and back out the window to take this search lower.

* * *

'Forget all those others. This one is the real beauty!' thought Donnie who was starting to feel the brunt of his nerves as more time passed and nothing happened. Even though he knew that in reality hardly any time had passed at all.

The door to the garage creaked open, jamming obnoxiously against the mountain of trash piled up suspiciously against the doorframe.

Donnie was out of time. Quietly, as Bebop cursed the people of New York for being such slobs, Donnie wall jumped to the balcony on the second floor, and hid. Or so he thought he would. In his rush to get things just right he forgot to add a hiding place up here.

So the young turtle settled for lying flat on his plastron, backing himself as far as he could into the side wall.

Rocksteady entered first, simply charging the door open with a comical head-butt.

"Was that necessary?" Fishface grumbled angrily following the rhino.

"Hey it's one way to get a door open, WEEeeeeeeHOOooooooo!" Bebop said dancing in after the fish.

*sniff* *sniff* "Aaaaah yeeees, the turtle is definitely in here, nice one Tigerclaw," complimented Razar as he stepped into the room beside the pig.

"Thank you Razor, my skills come with great training," Tigerclaw replied being the last to enter.

Tigerclaw closed the door behind him. Making it very clear to Stockman that he was to remain outside, in case of the turtle's escape.

The five mutants looked around at the sad looking mess of debris, smelling the blasted turtle, but unable to actually pinpoint his location.

"Eh, what the heck! Did that turtle just rub his body up on everything so we couldn't smell him out or something?" Bebop asked Tigerclaw, being only the second best smeller on the scene.

Tigerclaw walked forward, cautiously. "Perhaps he did," said Tigerclaw, "but that changes nothing, every second all creatures give off new odors. Just being alive has a smell to it. And that smell passes through this room with his very breath." *sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii* *haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah* "I smell him he is up there. On that second floor."

"Then what we wait for? Let us get him!" Rocksteady shouted charging past Tigerclaw towards the wooden stairs that lead to the second floor.

Bebop, Razar, and Fishface followed after.

As Rocksteady ran, oblivious to his surroundings he ran right over a taught rope, snapping its connection. There was a groan, and Tigerclaw smashed his ears to the top of his head in discomfort. "NO!" Yelled Tigerclaw, "YOU FOO-"

A thick metal beam swept itself across the garage, smashing right into the side of Rocksteady's head. The Rhino man was flung across the room, his horn unintentionally imbedding itself into the cement beneath him as he landed.

"OH NO ROCKSTEADY! Hey buddy you ok!?" Cried Bebop racing towards his friend.

"This place is booby trapped," Razar said, stating the obvious. The bony dog took a step back, only to have the ground completely collapse beneath his foot. Razar fell backwards right into a hidden hole. Fishface spun around just in time to see Razar's claw disappear from sight, and to hear a howl of pain as Razar's body hit the extra surprise Donnie added to the bottom of the pitfall.

Fishface hurried forward and peered into the hole. Being thin Razar escaped most of the spikes. But one spike was completely imbedded into his leg. Fishface tried to think of an insult, but just couldn't come up with a good one. And besides that really did look like it hurt.

So he settled on putting on his best sympathetic face, not something he used often, and asked lamely, "Ehhhh you ok there amigo?"

By this time Bebop had made it to Rocksteady, only to step right in the middle of a ring of wooden planks. Before Bebop could even think of his mistake eight wooden beams shot up, smacking the Pig's cranium all at once.

There wasn't even enough time for Bebop to feel the pain before his brain decided it was best to shut down for now.

"HELP ME UP YOU STUPID FISHFRY!" yelled Razar as he desperately dug his claws into the sides of the hole in pain.

"Hey now, no need to talk to me that way, I'm not the one who fell into a trap," scoffed Fishface. And just to prove his point he took a few steps back from the hole. Just enough so he would be out of Razar's line of sight.

His robotic leg stepped right next to a very thin, flat wooden board. Suddenly Fishface felt himself fall sideways as his legs forced the rest of his body to follow their path. The force of the magnification was so strong that the thin board was snapped in half as Fishface and the hidden magnet connected. Fishface immediately tried to push himself back up with his hands, but found the magnet encircling a metal pole, with his leg withholding the only other opening for the magnet's escape. Fishface was going nowhere anytime soon.

"I'll KILL THAT TURTLE!"

"YOU HEAR THAT SCRAWNY?! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE-"

"SILENCE!" Shouted Tigerclaw stopping Razar's and Fishface's unhelpful threats.

Tigerclaw growled in disgust at his comrade's inability to avoid such simple, childish traps. Tigerclaw began his own march towards the wooden stairs, cautiously, carefully. He doubted there was anything the young one could have made that would actually ensnare him. But caution is what keeps you alive, not carelessness.

Tigerclaw reached the stairs without running into any traps. He could hear the small movements the young one made as he squirmed in fear.

Yes, he could tell it was fear, he could smell it.

"It is no use young cub," said Tigerclaw speaking calmly as he climbed the questionably safe steps, "you have done well to make it this far. But you cannot beat me."

Tigerclaw almost made it to the top of the stairs but he froze when he saw Donnie rising into a standing position, arms raised, ready to fight.

Tigerclaw smiled, "Aw, it seems you are done with cheap tricks."

Donnie turned his hands into tight fists.

There was no noise to alert Tigerclaw to this next part. The stairs didn't creak or crack. The wood didn't give or slant.

Tigerclaw expected the stairs to collapse. It was just the sort of impressive yet childish feint that this enemy would perform. Yet Tigerclaw was a warrior, and as a warrior he lived by reaction through action.

Some sort of sign is given towards a certain option of attack, and he reacts based on that sign. Even if that sign was nothing more than an intake of breath, or a rustle of leaves.

That is the only reason why this trap worked, because nothing was given for the Tigerclaw to go on. No noise, no feeling of change in tell the last possible second. For this trap wasn't activated by anything Tigerclaw did or could have seen. The button for this trap was scotched tapped securely to Donatello's palm.

And so Tigerclaw crashed roughly to the ground on top of a splintery pile of wood and debris as the stairs and part of the wooden balcony itself broke beneath him.

Donnie felt a wave of exhilaration and triumph race through him as the tiger fell. He couldn't believe it! He had barely any time at all to come up with and build those second rate traps. And yet he'd managed to trick every single one of them! Honestly Donnie had expected only two of Shredder's goons, maybe three if he was lucky, too actually fall for those traps. Then hopefully he'd be able to at least make use of the traps that didn't go off when he was forced to fight the rest of whichever villains were left. But how could he have guessed that the scenario of the evil mutants' attack on him would play out just as he imagined it in his head!?

Donnie knew he was smart, but he didn't know he was that smart!

Unfortunately, as is the way of the world, there were two things that Donnie failed to account for.

One Tigerclaw was a tiger. A very sturdy, well trained in the art of falling, tiger. So yeah, Tigerclaw did not pass out after his unexpected fall.

And two, Tigerclaw had A DAMN JETPACK!

Just as Donnie began to flee the scene, deciding it best to gain as much distance as possible before the two still conscious cursing mutants could continue their chase. Tigerclaw blasted himself upwards with his tiny jetpack.

Donnie spun back around looking at the larger mutant nervously, "Uh, sewerapples?"

* * *

"Karai look isn't that Stockman?" asked Leo pointing out the strange shadowed shape of a man with dangly legs, flying through the air?

"Huh, I always thought his name was Steakman," Karai said giving Leo her version of an agreement.

The two were currently scaling the side of the hotel, lowering themselves one floor at a time below the first floor they visited. The two took turns peeking through windows to try and see if any sort of disturbance had been caused in that area before they lowered themselves to the next level.

But since they were having trouble finding windows that actually looked out into a hallway and not some poor sleeping occupant's room, the two were not making much progress. And Karai for one was more than grateful that Leo had picked up on something else for them to go on.

Now following Leo's lead the pair jumped to the hotels neighboring building grabbing onto the uniquely decorated wall much like Donnie had done before them. The two of them sped up the building and immediately positioned themselves into the best spot to observe the possible Stockmanfly.

Maybe it was the claw, or the giant head. But the two were quick to confirm that that was indeed Stockman.

The ugly fly mutant flew itself around and around a dismal looking grey building; much like a vulture would circle a dying animal in the desert.

"I bet Donnie's in there," said Leo who had already abandoned his crouched spying position to jump over the sidewall and make his way towards Stockman's place of interest. "I'm calling the others."

"Geez Leo, you're so cute when you're stating the obvious," said Karai following Leo's lead.

Leo's hand barley caught his next handhold as he tried to stay focused.

* * *

Knowing his only chance at beating Tigerclaw was hand to hand combat Donnie charged Tigerclaw right as Tigerclaw charged him. Tigerclaw threw the first punch; it was straight, true, and aimed right for Donnie's head.

Donnie twisted his body to the left to avoid the blow, while he palm struck the side of Tigerclaw's neck. But Tigerclaw already had his other hand up and ready to block this strike before Donnie even made skin contact.

Not wasting any time Donnie took another step around Tigerclaw's body landing his foot right against Tigerclaw's ankle, hoping for the added bonus of breaking it.

Too bad Tigers have different ankles than a human or it might have worked.

The two danced like that for a moment, both spinning only inches apart around the other trying to land a blow.

But this wasn't Tigerclaw's usual style of fighting. So he pounced backwards retrieving his freeze gun from his belt and shooting at Donnie. Donnie sidestepped out of the way of the blasts despite the terrains limited space. But he didn't expect Tigerclaw to fight him and shoot at the same time. Having no choice but to use his energy dodging another beam of ice Tigerclaw raced forward and tackled Donnie to the floor.

Tigerclaw was on top.

He punched Donnie once, twice in the face before Donnie managed to lean his body forward and bring his hands up to defend himself. Undeterred Tigerclaw sank his teeth into Donnie's raised arm tearing skin and flinging blood as he ripped his teeth back out.

"AAAAAGH!" Donnie cried out in pain. It wasn't a scream yet, but it was definitely a yell.

Squeezing Donnie's new wound with his pawed hand Tigerclaw rolled himself off of Donnie, using this spin to fling Donnie into the wall beside them.

Not trusting that this did the job, since Donnie did have a shell on, he drove three claws down the length of the downed turtle's right leg. Now Donnie screamed, in pain and in fear. After all once they get your legs, you can't run anymore.

"Now for your left," Tigerclaw promised raising his paw for one last strike.

The garage only had two windows, and both of those were inconveniently placed on the second floor, but nowhere near the wooden balcony. That didn't stop Karai and Leo from using the opening as an optional entrance. The two busted through the window, both holding onto Leo's grappling hook as the rope that had swung them over here went taunt and pulled the two back against the wall a few inches beneath the now shattered window. The two hung there awkwardly for a moment before taking in the scene around them.

Leo inwardly sighed in relief. Things looked bad, but that hotel room was worse. His brother was here, and he wasn't a pile of bloody mess on the floor.

Using the wall, Karai and Leo kicked themselves over and onto the wooden balcony where Tigerclaw and Donnie stood.

Not expecting this interruption Tigerclaw quickly grabbed Donnie's injured arm and held him out in front of him one handed, with the other hand he brought out one of his guns and had it pressed into Donnie's head right as Karai and Leo landed.

"Don't move foolish ones," said Tigerclaw squeezing onto Donnie's arm tighter, causing said turtle to gasp and raise his other hand up to push uselessly against Tirgerclaw's paw in an attempt to lessen the pain.

Karai and Leo did not move. They both stood there in fighting stances, being perfectly still, glaring at Tigerclaw.

Satisfied Tigerclaw smiled throwing the jostled Donnie over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

Three shurikins embedded themselves into Tigerclaw's gun, rendering it useless.

Karai smirked at her success as Leo charged forward hoping to separate his brother from Tigerclaw before he could go for another weapon to threaten Donnie with.

Leo knew from experience that Tigerclaw was a runner. He had to keep Donnie, and Karai, away from him, or Tigerclaw would just grab and go.

But what Leo didn't foresee, was Tigerclaw's utter fury! He loved his guns, he really REALLY loved his guns.

Roaring in rage Tigerclaw threw Donnie hard onto the floor and met Leo's charge. Tigerclaw dodged and blocked Leo swords with well-timed smacks and misdirection. In tell he had a clear shot to strike Leo's stomach. The punch was brutally powerful. Despite his shell Leo fell backwards onto his carapace, defenseless.

Tigerclaw took a step towards Leo. Only to have to dodge Karai's shorter sword while Leo got up and recovered his balance from the blow.

The three maneuvered around the platform, always managing to grab onto the side of the wooden stage if one of them were thrown off.

Too bad for team Leo, but so far Tigerclaw was never one of the three that had to scramble back onto the platform.

Meanwhile Donnie tried to stay out of the way, dragging himself and his injured leg back into the corner of the balcony. Even this small amount of movement made Donnie want to throw up his guts! His head hurt, bad. He would never underestimate a good punch in the face again.

His next action was a blow to his pride, and if he was Raph or Leo he might not have done it. But he was Donnie, and with his obvious concussion, this was the most logical thing to do. He retreated his head and limbs into his shell ignoring the pain as he put some much needed pressure onto his two bleeding injuries.

Meanwhile Karai and Leo had formed an unspoken mutual hatred for this sorry excuse of a battlefield. Between the two of them both swinging swords around, the balconies limited space quickly became a huge hindrance. But they couldn't leave Donnie alone up here with Tigerclaw, not even for a second. There were no guarantees that if the two of them jumped down that Tigerclaw would follow them instead of just taking Donnie and running.

After about the fifth time their swords almost clashed unproductively against one another Leo backed up realizing one of the only ways this was going to work. "Karai!" Leo shouted.

Karai immediately backed peddled to Leo's position sword at the ready, as his was.

"C'mon Karai together!" declared Leo putting one of his swords back into its sheath. The two got into a simple similar sword stance, the first sword stance that is taught to almost every sword fighter that can actually be useful in real combat.

With only having to take quick little glances at each other, the two charged Tigerclaw using the exact same strike, one to the left and one to the right.

Tigerclaw growled stopping Leo's sword before it could hit him, allowing Karai's sword to cut a clean straight slash across his side.

Tigerclaw roared in pain spinning towards Karai to target his built up anger towards her.

But the two had decided to take a lesson from his book. And Karai was already jumping down, fleeing the scene.

Realizing what they were doing Tigerclaw pounced blindly towards were he last saw Donnie tucked into the corner. Only to watch helplessly in midair as a blue blur of Leo, holding his brother's shell, bends down low and runs under Tigerclaw and over the wooden edge.

Karai is already down there waiting for Leo, as soon as the he lands she takes one side of Donnie's shell and the two of them sprint for the exit, holding Donnie between them.

They ran by Razor who had finally clawed his way off of that spike and out of the hole.

They ran past Rocksteady, who was just beginning to shake the pain out of his head.

And they ran past Bebop and Fishface, still both either effectively caught or unconscious.

The two didn't slow down in tell they were forced to so that Leo could open the door to the outside one handed.

They raced out, with Rocksteady, Razar, and Tigerclaw just behind them.

And to make matters worse Donnie, not realizing in his blood deprived state just how unhelpful it would be to come out of his shell right then. Slipped his limbs and head back out into the night air, forcing Karai and Leo to lose their hold on him.

Donnie grunted in pain as he hit the ground.

"Dang it Donnie get back in your shell!" shouted Leo.

But the damage was already done. The remaining mutants from Shredder's army charged them. Leo and Karai once again drew their swords to fight. When Leo hears someone land beside him.

And behind him.

And next to Karai.

"That better not be blood I see on my brother Leo, or these guys are dead," said Raph from beside Leo.

"At least those guys have some cuts too, it's only fair," Mikey commented angrily from beside Karai.

"My children we must get Donatello home," said Master Splinter as he kneeled to pick Donnie up and into his arms.

"No need to tell me twice Sensei," agreed Mikey happily pulling out three smoke eggs from his belt and throwing them to the ground.

Tigerclaw roared in fury racing forward, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

But by the time the smoke cleared there was nothing for the small party of evil injured mutants to find.

* * *

Back at the lair Donnie had to be immediately patched up. But his brothers still took turns expressing their glee and hugging him. Even Karai said 'thank you Donnie,' and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When everyone was done and Master Splinter finally kicked them out of the lab so he could properly treat his son's wounds, Leo went back for one more hug. Mostly he did this to keep Donnie occupied as Splinter dabbed his ragged flesh with more rubbing alcohol. But Leo also did it for himself, because his brother was safe, his whole family was safe. And that included Karai, thanks to Donnie.

Leo never did save Karai.

He wasn't the one who got her 'thank you.'

But he saved her and he saved him, saving her through him. And then she saved both of them.

And it will continue like this, round and around.

In tell one day the Hamato family couldn't even remember who the real savior of that rescue actually was.

"It was me," Leo assured them over the dinner table, "Just like the other one hundred and forty four and a half times. But who's really keeping track."

Karai groaned into her hands.

It didn't take long for Master Splinter to have to excuse himself from the table to get some aspirin for his growing headache as the indignant shouts of his children echoed throughout his home.

Splinter didn't really understand the fight, because at this point, in this family, does it actually matter?


End file.
